


Moonlight

by lynndaem



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndaem/pseuds/lynndaem
Summary: It was a comfortable silence between them, as always. It had been years since they had felt the need to constantly fill the void with useless talking. Some would think that after nearly 500 years of being right at one another’s side, they simply would have run out of topics to talk about but that was what Youngjae loved about Daehyun. He seemed to never run out of things to say and even when his mouth remained shut and his voice mute, just his presence next to Youngjae spoke well enough for the vampire.





	Moonlight

Somewhere in the distance, a bird chirped as a breeze rustled the leaves in the surrounding forest.

Youngjae brought the bottle clutched in his grasp to his lips, taking a long drink of the shimmering dark purple liquid before passing it to Daehyun and falling back into the blanket of grass. He squinted at the clouds above him, feeling light and airy as if he too were floating in the night sky. Faery blood tended to have that sort of effect.

Daehyun giggled drunkenly, joining him in the grass.

It was a comfortable silence between them, as always. It had been years since they had felt the need to constantly fill the void with useless talking. Some would think that after nearly 500 years of being right at one another’s side, they simply would have run out of topics to talk about but that was what Youngjae loved about Daehyun. He seemed to never run out of things to say and even when his mouth remained shut and his voice mute, just his presence next to Youngjae spoke well enough for the vampire.

Youngjae had found Daehyun after a particularly nasty war between two human clans, the battle had left many wounded and dying in enemy territory and unable to be helped.

That is where Youngjae’s coven had stepped in.

As custom when the humans were at war, the coven had gone out once darkness had settled on the land, shrouded in a foggy mist as they helped ease the pain for the dying soldiers, putting them out of their misery swiftly before indulging in the still warm blood.

Youngjae had come across Daehyun that night, still alive and alert, clutching the wound in his side as his blood seeped sluggishly through his fingers. One of the elders had taught Youngjae how to rest his hand beneath the human’s jaw, how to twist with enough force to kill them instantly and put them out of their pain and misery.

As he had stared down at Daehyun, he wondered if the boy was in the misery his elders had described. Pain, most likely considering the grimace on his young face as he desperately tried to put up a confident front despite his wounds, but no, it did not seem like misery. Youngjae knelt, lifted Daehyun’s hand away from the wound with ease despite the human’s protest, and had come to the only likely conclusion. The human had been left in enemy territory by his own kind to die alone when he need not.

His coven hadn’t been happy when he returned from the battlefield not with a stomach full of blood like the rest of them but rather with a wounded human still very much alive in his arms. Not that Youngjae cared all too much. He merely took Daehyun home, ignored all summons from the council and focused on doing what he could to keep the human alive.

Despite the often invasive and never-ending questions on the human’s tongue, Youngjae grew closer to him in the weeks he spent taking care of him. Daehyun filled the silent void that had been Youngjae’s life for many years, distracting himself from the pain of his wounds with his curiosity, and Youngjae preened at the idea of being the center of attention and being the one Daehyun turned his big brown eyes to for answers.

Everything seemed wonderful, until it suddenly wasn’t.

It started with a fever that just wouldn’t break, climbing higher with each hour that passed. Daehyun’s questions were replaced with shaking and rattling gasps for air as the infection sapped him of the strength to even keep his eyes open.

Two days into Daehyun’s worsening state, the council informed Youngjae that if he did not put the human out of his misery then they would.

One the third day, Youngjae stood before the council and kept his eyes on the ground as he told them he would respect their wishes and end Daehyun’s life, so long as he was granted the permission to take the human outside of the coven territory and give him a proper human burial.

That evening, he slung a bag over his shoulder, wrapped Daehyun in the warmest blanket he had, and took the dying human as far away from the coven as he could. 

It was under the shimmering silver of the almost full moon two days later that Youngjae found a witch willing to help him and provide him with the right herbal blend to ensure he would be successful despite Daehyun’s deteriorating health.

On the seventh day, Youngjae found a field of flowers to rest Daehyun in. The full moon hung low in the sky above them as Youngjae whispered the words the witch had carefully taught him, hoping he wasn’t too late as Daehyun’s skin burned against his lips when he bit him.

“Hey. You’re making that thinking face again…”

Daehyun’s voice broke through the foggy memories and Youngjae turned his head, “I don’t have a thinking face.”

“Mhm, sure.” Daehyun giggles as he rolls onto his side, pillowing his cheek on the crook of his elbow. “What were you thinking about?”

Youngjae hums, looking back up to the sky now, “You.”

“Oh?”

“I was thinking about when we met…”

“Oh.”

Youngjae tilts his head, studying Daehyun’s expression. It had always been a difficult subject between the two of them, no matter the time that had passed. Though the witch’s ritual had worked that night, it hadn’t been without a price to be paid. Youngjae had been warned of just how wrong things could go and how the ritual would change both Daehyun and himself, and he had taken the chance anyways.

The first year had been the hardest.

The witch warned Youngjae of the change he would see in Daehyun and the bloodlust he would experience, but the words alone didn’t prepare Youngjae for just how out of touch Daehyun was when he finally woke up after the bite. It nearly broke him when he had to resort to chaining Daehyun down in the basement of the small cottage that he had claimed as their home to keep him from endangering himself to chase anything with a pulse.

Youngjae did his best to care for Daehyun, smiling despite the bared teeth and snarls he was greeted with every time he came down the stairs. He set aside hours every day to sit across from Daehyun in the dark basement, leaning back against the wall and answering every question he remembered Daehyun asking when he had still been human, ignoring the silver hair and red eyes reminding him that Daehyun was clearly no longer human.

Just when he had begun to seriously doubt if he had made the right choice in attempting to change Daehyun, things had begun to look up. Daehyun didn’t lunge and snap his teeth every time Youngjae came down the stairs to feed him and his eyes had begun to return to the deep brown that Youngjae missed so much. By the time spring rolled around again, Daehyun had begun to talk again and was seemingly in more control.

Youngjae thinks of those times when he had been uncertain of their future as he watches Daehyun gaze at the grass between them, pointedly not making eye contact with Youngjae though his express was still like an open book that only Youngjae could read.

“Now you’re making a thinking face.” He rolls onto his side to face Daehyun fully now.

“Maybe.”

“I’ve said it for the past couple hundred years, and I will continue saying it for the next couple hundred… I don’t regret it, you know that.”

Daehyun scrunches up his nose, pursing his lips before finally meeting Youngjae’s gaze, “I know, you say that… just…” He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, picking at a blade of grass between them.

Youngjae smiled softly, sitting up and picking up the bottle of faery blood they had been sharing so he can re-cork it and set it aside, “I think we are drunk enough.” He mumbles, laying back in the grass and holding open his arms, “C’mere…”

He doesn’t waste a single second as he quickly scoots closer, pressing against Youngjae’s side and resting his head on his chest, he lets out a heavy sigh and closes his eyes when Youngjae begins to run his hand gently up and down his back. “I wonder if I was an emotional drunk when I was human…”

Youngjae snorts, “Probably, I could see it. You getting kicked out of the local inn for being too emotional. Crying over travelers being away from their families.” He brings his hand up to Daehyun’s hair, gently brushing his fingers through it, “But being emotional isn’t always a bad thing.”

With a soft hum, Daehyun nuzzles his cheek a little more into Youngjae’s chest, “Don’t you ever miss your coven? Your family?”

A soft smile graces Youngjae’s lips at the question. When he had first changed Daehyun, his biggest fear was that the once human would be angry and grow to hate and resent him for stripping him of his humanity. However, despite a few occasional arguments over their many years, Daehyun had never really become angry with the loss of his humanity. In fact, what had upset Daehyun the most was when he discovered how frowned upon the ritual was, and how by changing Daehyun without his coven’s approval, Youngjae had practically exiled himself.

“I don’t. If I were with them, I would not have you.” Youngjae said with honest ease, “I would choose you over any coven. Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be something completely different and then it got away from me. Might make it a series if anyone is interested in these two vampire dorks. 
> 
> If anyone wants to talk AUs or fics in general, my twitter is @lynndaem.


End file.
